


Bonds and Family

by Mattstuff



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Star Wars rebels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattstuff/pseuds/Mattstuff
Summary: Just stories I come up with for Star Wars Rebels. It'll be mostly Kanan and Ezra and their father and son relationship. Although there will be stories about the other specters too. It's my first story in AO3 so, please be supportive.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 19
Kudos: 60





	1. In the dead of night

Ezra turned and shifted in his bed not being able to get used to the comfortness of the warmth. His roommate's snores and funny smell seemed like such a small price to pay for this room. He might had put on a little scene about sharing a room with Zeb but, truth be told he would even accept to sleep on the couch if he had to. He just couldn't wrap his head around what happened today. Those people he just met gave him a roof over his head, food and a warm bed and all that without asking much in return.

He still couldn't believe it. A part of him was telling him that it was too good to be true. That sooner or later they would ask some sort of payment. Something in return. And he had nothing to give even if he wanted to. Or worst, he feared that they would throw him out, dump him off to another planet. Lothal was his home and he didn't mind being left here but, they didn't seem like people who stayed in one place for a long time. The last thing he needed was to be left alone in a place he had never been to before.

He tried not to think about it, instead he thought about the other thing keeping him away tonight. The Jedi. He had heard the rumors but...he never actually thought...and in Lothal from all places! And he, was he really what the Jedi said he was? Could he really...use the force thing. After returning the light saber they made the arrangements of where he would sleep, they had dinner and carried on like nothing happened. No one mentioned it, no one talked about it. What was he supposed to make out of it?

Everytime he was looking at the mirror he saw the bruises and the scars. Under those he saw the dried blood on his skin and his bones poking out. And under all those, under the pain and hunger and suffering, he saw the little boy crying for his parents. Nothing in the whole. Just another orphan on the streets but now, he had a chance to change things. Being a Jedi was his chance to be someone. He wouldn't be weak anymore. He wouldn't be ignored. For the first time in his life he would have the power to decide, to make a difference. He would not be powerless, ever again. He couldn't afford to loose this chance. He-

A hissing sound echoed through the ship. Someone opened their door. Footsteps were making their way to his room and stopped right outside the door. He didn't hear the code being dialed but the door opened, more quietly than it should. He turned towards the door to see Kanan standing just outside the room. He motioned for him to follow him. Ezra was at a loss. Was he in trouble? He blood ran cold and his body felt numb as he slowly and quietly climbed off the bed. He followed Kanan in silence practicaly hearing his heart bagging on his chest. Did he do something wrong? What was going on? Did Kanan decide he didn't work the time? Ezra, having memorized the ship realized they were heading for the ramp, his heart felt heavier with each step. When they finally reached the ramp Kanan stopped and so did Ezra

'Okay, that's it. You knew he wasn't happy with you staying here. He probably just doesn't want another mouth to feed. You knew this was a possibility. Just be calm and-

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Ezra was at a loss of words. What? What was he talking about?

"I grew up on Coruscant, not many fields and definitely not so many stars. The city lights were always hiding them. And after... I just never really gave any attention to those things. Traveling from one system to the other, finding odd jobs here and there. I never really took any time to stop and appreciate it. It's different now"

Ezra didn't understand what was happening. Was he going to kick him out or not? What was he trying to do? Kanan looked at Ezra for a long time. He seemed so confused, so desperate to understand the meaning behind his words.

"I'm sorry of I'm not making any sense" he continued "I didn't mean to scare you. I guess I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You went through a lot today because of us. And bringing you out here in the middle of the night is kind of my way to say: Welcome aboard kid" Kanan placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a little squeeze.

Ezra was looking at the field now. They weren't abandoning him. He was safe. They were not like the other people he had met on the streets of Lothal. Kanan was not like the people he knew. He almost seemed...like he cared. Ezra shook that though away. It's only been a day and he knew nothing about this guy, or about any of them. For all he knew they would leave him behind, like everyone else. Like any other person who tried to 'help' him. He knew better than letting his guard down so easily. But, something was different, something was changing. Slowly but steadily he could feel every muscle on his body calm. Something warm wrapped around his body and his brain as his breathing deepened. He looked at Kanan kind of terrified only to see him with eyes closed and his arm slightly stretched. He quickly realized that Kanan was causing whatever was happening to him.

"S-stop!" Ezra pleaded sounding way more scared than he wanted to let on. Kanan must have realized how terrified he was because he stopped.

"Sorry...I...Look, the reason I brought you here was....I sensed you were awake and *sigh* look I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Believe it or not I know how it feels like. Being alone, not trusting anyone for such a long time and then...you suddenly have to trust your life in the hands of people you don't know. I understand it might be hard for you. I just want you to know that I'm here if you ever feel that it's becoming too much. If you feel uneasy or trapped. If you want to talk. Whatever the case might be, I'll be there." Kanan looked at Ezra hoping for some reaction. Ezra had his back turned on him and he was tightly hugging him self. Kanan sighed once more. He really freaked him out. Seems like the night excursion did more damage than good.

"I-I'll leave you alone. Goodnight kid" Kanan said and started walking back to his room.

"You were right" Ezra said stopping Kanan on his trucks. Kanan turned around and looked at him.

"About what?"

Ezra turned to him and smiled.

"It's really nice out here"

Kanan chuckled and walked up to him so he could stand beside him.

"Yeah, I guess it really is"


	2. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's mostly about how Ezra dealt with Kanan's passing.

"Sabine go!"

Ezra managed to yell before something snapped inside him. His grip on Hera tightened and he closed his eyes. He felt like a part of him was being ripped out. It took him a few moments to realize that it was the bond. His bond with Kanan. It was just...gone. 

Hera's cries quieted down and he could hear nothing but a loud ringing on his ears. He was gone. Really gone. The fire swallowed him. He knew it. But, he didn't really realize it until now. He opened his eyes again but his mind felt blank. It was like he wasn't there. The wetness on his cheeks, Hera's cries and her death grip on his chest, he couldn't feel. He looked around without really seeing. 

He felt so alone. It seemed so familiar. He was seven. They were on the living room. He couldn't recall what they were doing. He barely remembered much about that day. But what happened next would be forever stuck in his memory and come to live during his nightmare. 

The door burst open and storm troopers came in. He didn't have time to react. He barely saw the blaster bolt that hit him. When he woke up the house was empty, and he was alone. His parents were just there, and then they weren't. They took them away from him. Just like they took Kanan. 

Hera suddenly wiggled free from his arms. Ezra sighed at the sudden loss of body heat. Hera didn't seem to notice. The ship landed. He help Hera to her feet and walked her out of the ship. 

"Hera I..."

She didn't turn around, she just kept walking forward. Ezra wanted to do nothing more but to disappear. Zeb grabbed him. 

"Alright kid, what's going on?"

"Kanan's gone" Ezra said with all the little strength left on him. 

"What do you mean gone. Like captured?"

"NO!!" Couldn't Zeb see? "He's gone"

Tears escaped Ezra's eyes. Zeb hugged him and Ezra broke down. He started sobbing harder than he had in a long time. 

"Kanan" Ezra whimpered searching for the bond once more. But, there was nothing there. 

"I know kid, I know" Zeb said. He but he didn't, he didn't understand. He didn't feel that cold, that nothingness inside. Everything was wrong. In just one second all was lost. All was hopeless and nothing mattered anymore. 

Nothing mattered.


	3. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some pure Sabezra moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Guess who's back!

Ezra sat on the ramp of the ship as he gazed at the sunset that would soon be followed by Lothal's twin moons. As the sun started to slowly dissapear behind the small mountains and the fields, its bright light faded into darker shapes, such as purple and dark blue. The stars would soon follow. He breathed in the fresh afternoon air. 

It was a peaceful moment. Those kind of moments were getting fewer and fewer lately. And life kept getting harder fir the people of Lothal.

Everywhere Ezra turned, he saw stormtroopers. Every time they watched the holonet there would be sone new propaganda or a new accusation against them. No matter where they went or what they did they were always on the lookout. They barely had time to relax anymore. 

So, this sunset, Ezra knew this was as good as it would get for now. And he could make his peace with that. He wished he could stay here forever. Just him, this view and the afternoon breeze.

But he knew he couldn't. "Don't grow too attached to life as it is now". Kanan had said in one of their lessons. Still, it was a nice thought.

There were light footsteps behind him but he didn't turn around. He didn't want to miss a second of this. 

"Hi Sabine"

The girl sat down next to him.

"How did you know it was me?" 

The boy smiled. "Well if you were Choper you would have zapped me by now. Zeb's footsteps make the entire ship shake, besides you can smell him before he even enters a room. Besides, Hera and Kanan went to Capital City for a 'shopping trip'"

Sabine chuckled.

"Yeah, going on a spontaneous supply ran during a sunset like that does sound a bit suspicious"

"What made it more obvious" Ezra said "Is that they left before telling us they would go to Capital City".

Sabine nodded. "They had to make sure we'd stay out of their business somehow"

Ezra laid back on the ramp as the sky got darker and darker and the first starts made their appearance. Ezra smiled.

"I don't blame them for wanting to take a walk today. I don't think I've ever seen a sunset as beautiful as this. And I've leaved here my entire life"

Sabine gazed at the horizon.  
"It really is beautiful" she agreed. "I love the colours. Sometime I think whoever created the universe was an artist. It feels like every little thing in nature is a part of a huge drawing"

Ezra didn't say anything. Sabine shook her hair. Why did she say that to him? He wouldn't understand. As she was about to get up Ezra turned to look at her.

"I wish the universe was a painting. Then it would be constantly stable and beautiful. But it's not. Things move and change. Nothing stays, even if we want it to. Just like that sunset. It was beautiful, but it's gone now. It gave his place to the stars that are also beautiful but different. Sometimes everything is just so beautiful the way it is that specific moment that you wish it were a painting so it would stay like that forever. So when things change you will have that picture of how it used to be" 

Sabine was speechless. She stared at Ezra with her mouth slightly open and her brows furrowed. She could not believe something so beautiful had just come out of the boy's mouth. That boy that always said so many stupid things and cold jokes that still made her laugh, not because they were funny, but because they were told by him.

Ezra glanced at her again and frowned.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just-what you said was really beautiful"

Ezra chuckled. "Nah, it was just some of the nonsense that goes on in my head. It's... It's stupid"

"It's not stupid" Sabine hurried to say.

Ezra straightened his back as he looked at her.

"Ezra, I-"

"Hey kids" Kanan's voice sounded from the distance. Soon enough, Hera and Kanan had reached to ramp.

"Well you two were out for quite sometime. Where are the supplies?" Ezra said mischievously.

"What supplies?" Hera questioned 

"You know, the reason you two left the ship" 

Kanan and Hera both looked at eachother in desperation.

"You know what guys, why don't we forget the supplies and go make dinner?" Kanan tried to change the subject.

"You know I'm going to bring this up every day during training from now on right?" Ezra told Kanan while the girls followed them. 

Kanan chuckled and wrapped an arm around Ezra's shoulders.

"You're going to be the death of me, you know that?"  
___________________________________________

When Sabine came out of her room the next morning, with paint all over her hands, dark circles under her eyes and a piece of paper held securely in her pocket no one questioned it. It was something normal. Really common in fact.

Only Hera commented on it.

"I know how much you love drawing but remember, you-"

"Need sleep. Yeah, I know Hera. But this was really important"

And it was.

She walked down the ramp and sat down. A little further away Ezra and Kanan were talking. They seemed to have finished whatever they were doing and where just wrapping up. Sabine waited.

When they started walking towards the ship she made her way towards them so as to meet them at the half.

"You guys done?"

"Yep!" Ezra said happily.

"Where do you find all that energy?" Kanan asked ruffling his hair but sounding exhausted.

"You mind if I borrow Ezra for a second?"

Kanan shook his head and kept walking.  
"He's all yours" 

"Is everything alright?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, I just... I couldn't really sleep last night so...here" 

She said reaching inside ger pocket and pulling out the folded piece of paper.

She passed it to Ezra who looked at it curiously. 

As he unfolded it, he gasped. The sunset, just like it was yesterday. With every little detail.

"I thought you might want it. Something to have when it feels like thighs are changing too much"

Ezra folded the piece again and put it in his pocket.

"I'll never loose it" he simply said. 

And he never did.


End file.
